marvel_microheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Joe Bleau/To DO list
CHARACTERS A''' These profiles represent (for the most part) individuals. Certain collective beings may be found here as well. Heroes and Villains, Cosmic entities, and civilians are the major examples. [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/aantaanu.htm '''Aan Taanu] (demon, Legion of the Night foe) Aaron ?? (Millwood citizen) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/aa-thak1.htm Aa-Thak] (Brule foe) - by Spidermay "A'Aug" (N'Grith) Abarac (Hyborian wizard) Abbot of Earth-Shadowline (Order of St. George) Abbott, Jack (Matt Murdock character) Abby ?? (Excalibur character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/abbylgsclone.htm Abby-L] (Gwen Stacy clone, Jackal foe) - by Minor Irritant Abdashtarth (Akhirom foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/abdol_filene-monolith.html Abdol, Filene] (Living Pharao's wife) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/abdol_salome-monolith.html Abdol, Salome] (Living Pharao's daughter) Abdul (Sinbad's crew) Abdul ?? (Bagmom) Abdul ?? (Bagmom) Abdul ?? (Conan foe) Abdullah ?? (Cult of the Living Pharao) Abejaron, Jose (Merzah's valet) Abelard, Brian (Camarilla of the N'Garai) Able, Adam (pre-FF alien) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/abominablesnowmanhowcom.htm Abominable Snowman] (SHIELD Howling Commandos member) - by Madison Carter Abomination (Emil Blonsky) *Abomination of Earth-8545 (Vi-Locks) *[http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/abominationdystopia.htm Abomination] of Earth-9200 - by Stunner [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/abramov_anna-mk.html Abramov, Anna] (Moon Knight character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/abramov_benjamin-mk.html Abramov, Benjamin] (Moon Knight character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/abramsmitchellinhum.htm Abrams, Mitchell] (Inhumans character) - by Chadman Absorbing Man (Carl "Crusher" Creel) *Absorbing Man of Earth-8545 (Vi-Locks) *Absorbing Man of Earth-22000 (Thunderbolts, Millennial Visions 2001) Abu Ho Dadi (Bagmom) Abuse-Monger (Psychobabble) Abyss of Earth-95120 Abyss That Walked (Krobaa) Acba the Watcher (Quasar character) "Ace" (Michael Rossi) Ace (travelling companion of the Doctor) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/acediamo.htm Ace Diamond] (Night Raven character) - by Loki [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/wildeaces.htm Aces Wilde] (Suprema/Scarbo foe) - by Prime Eternal [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/achilles.htm Achilles] (Greek hero)- by Will U Achmed (Sinbad foe) Achmed ?? (Cult of the Living Pharao) Achmed ?? (Bloodwraith foe) Acidal (Tuk the Caveboy foe) "Acrobat" (Spider-Squad) Action Jackson of Earth-74425 (Baravelli advertisements) Adair, Val (SHIELD, Iron Man foe) Adam (Spyros) Adam (Frankenstein monster, Bloodstone character) "Adam" (Hydropolis, Jeremy) Adam (servant of Lullaby) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/adamtiger.htm Adam ??] (White Tiger (Del Toro) character) - by Chadman [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/adamablejim.htm Adam Able] (pre-FF alien) - by Future Adam 3, 031 of Earth-691 (21st Century, Death-Birth) Adam Y of Earth-1040 (Millennial Visions) Adams (partner of Al Clark) Adams, Cynthia (encountered Creature from Planet X) "Adams, Julia" (1950's, Sub-Mariner foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/admmur.htm Adams, Murdoch] (Dr. Strange character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/adamssam.htm Adams, Sam] (Ms. Marvel character) - by Spidermay Adamson, Abraham (revived Golem) Adamson, Jason (Abraham's nephew) Adamson, Rebecca (Abraham's niece) Adamson, David (Ms. Marvel character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/adderfon.htm Adder] (Shang-Chi foe) Addison, Rev. Blackburn (Reverend, Dragon Circle) Adler, Irene (Destiny) *Adler, Irene (Destiny) of Earth-1043 (Brotherhood, Millennial Visions) *Adler, Irene (Destiny) of Earth-9112 *Adler, Irene (Destiny) of Earth-93600 (Freedom Force) Adler, Manfred (Blitzkrieg Squad) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/ellisadmirallp.htm Admiral Ellis] (Peregrine foe) - by Markus Raymond [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/gannonadmiral.htm Admiral Gannon] (Defenders/Order foe) - by Chadman Admiral Lord Samédàr (Shi'ar, X-Men foe) Adobe, Vince (Father Adobe) "Adonis" (Tammuz) Adora (Comicsville character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/adreaditemonique.htm Adreadite, Monique] (Team America foe) - by David Lawrence Adversary (Marduk Kurios) Adversary of Earth-93600 Aegir (Hymir, Asgardian giant) Aegisthus (Argonauts) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/aesklos.htm Aesklos] (Tigra foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/afarijamalblade.htm Afari, Jamal] (Blade's former mentor) - by Markus Raymond Afghan (Dogs of War) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/afrikaamuk.htm Afrikaa] (Marvel UK, Black Axe ally) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/afterm.htm Aftermath] (Plasmer foe) Afzal (Black Widow foe) Agamemnon (Elektra's dog) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/agamotto-vishanti.html Agamotto] (Vishanti, Doctor Strange character) *[http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/agamotto-disciple.html Agamotto's disciple] (Doctor Strange character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/thomasagar.htm Agar, Thomas] (Roxxon Oil, Spider-Man/Black Panther foe) - by Proto-Man [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/agathon.htm Agathon] (demon, Satana foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/agee-aubrey.htm Agee, Dr. Aubrey] (X-Men character) - by Norvo Agee, Rebecca (Aubrey's sister) "Aged One" (Lama) aged wizard (encountered by Chris Garson) Ageless One (Xotai) Agent 1-16 (Red, Deltan Conspiracy) Agent 4 (Corporation) Agent 5 (HYDRA agent) of Earth-8181 Agent Five (Coldblood foe) Agent 6 (Corporation) Agent 7 (Corporation) Agent 7M (Colossus) Agent 223 (SHIELD, Roger Juniper) Agent 324 (SHIELD, Klemmer) Agent Beefcake (SHIELD LMD) Agent Bendix of Earth-8130 (Man-Thing character) Agent Brown (CSIS, Omega Flight ally) Agent Burchett (FBI agent, Donald Pierce victim) Agent Cake (Agent Cheesecake) Agent Caulder (The Firm) Agent China (CIA, Morbius foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/agentcolbyfirstline.html Agent Colby] (First Line character) - by Norvo [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/covilletiger.htm Agent Coville] (White Tiger (Del Toro) character) - by Chadman Agent D (Ducharme) Agent Davis (S.H.I.E.L.D.) Agent Delacourt (Constrictor story) Agent Einhardt of Reality-80324 (Paradox character) Agent Evans (Team America foe) Agent Farber (S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers character) Agent Kyle Fleming (SHIELD agent) Agent Fletcher (SHIELD agent) Agent Groza (First Line character) Agent Guida (Matt Murdock character) Agent Harrow (Dr. Arthur Harrow) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/lindsayim.htm Agent Lindsay] (SHIELD agent) - by Chadman [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/agentmshield.htm Agent M] (SHIELD, Microverse expert) - by Prime Eternal Agent Marcus (Hydra agent) Agent Marsden (Avengers character) Agent Moss (Daredevil/Dakota North foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/m17aimagent.htm Agent M17] (Ms. Marvel foe) - by Spidermay Agent of Earth's hive-mind (Heroes for Hire character) Agent of Fortune (Defenders foe) Agent of Heaven (Critics) Agent of Hell (Critics) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/agent1000faces.htm Agent of 1,000 Faces] (Nazi spy, Howling Commandos foe) - by Prime Eternal Agent One (Lucifer) Agent Peavey (Inhumans character) Agent Peterson (S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Ms. Marvel character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/pullmandd.htm Agent Pullman] (Daredevil character) - by Chadman Agent Rhimes (FBI agent, Donald Pierce victim) Agent Rollins (Matt Murdock foe) Agent Scorpio (Mikel Fury) Agent Scott (SHIELD agent) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/sekushield.htm Agent Seku] (SHIELD agent) - by Chadman Agent Sexton (Athena) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/agentsikes.htm Agent Sikes] (SHIELD) - by Proto-Man Agent Stern (Avengers character) Agent Stiles (SHIELD agent) Agent Synergon (Agent Syn) Agent Uno (Uno) Agent Villarosa (Mercy Corporation) Agent W (HYDRA) Agent Whitman (S.H.I.E.L.D.) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/agentwright.htm Agent Wright] (X-Force/X-Statix foe) - by Proto-Man [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/agentxfury.htm Agent X] (Dutch spy, Sgt. Fury ally) - by Prime Eternal "Agger" (Roxxon, Bagmom) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/agitator.htm Agitator] (Spider-Man character) - by Ronald Byrd [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/agnar-king_of_eagles.htm Agnar] (King of the Eagles, Thor character) Agni (Wayfinder's followers) Agni (Atar) Agnu, Gyro ("Duckworld") Agonistes of Earth-8336 (Son of Santa character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/agron.htm Agron] of Earth-76216 (Captain America foe) Aguado, Tomas (Striker, Shadows) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/aguilamontoyapaco.htm Aguila] (Old West, Phantom Rider character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/aguila-montoya-alejandro.html Aguila] (Power Man/Iron Fist character) - by Norvo [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/aguilarchristinasunsp.htm Aguilar, Christina] (Sunspot character) - by Markus Raymond *her parents (her father) Aguilar, Euphy (Christina's sister) Ahkbar (Conan character) Ahmed ?? (encountered Zokae & Okzik) Ahmed ?? (Cult of the Living Pharao) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/ahmetprof.htm Ahmet, Mr.] (Punisher character) - by Chadman Ahmbra (Kree, Ultra-Girl friend) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/earth1771aiapaec.htm Ai Apaec] of Earth-1771 (deity, Inheritors victim) - by Proto-Man AIM agent MST-3K (Paragon) Aimes, father (Devil's Heart pawn) Aimes, Mallory (Janice Lincoln victim) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/ainetsto.htm Ainet] (X-Men ally) - by Sammy 7D "Ainley" (Masters of the Matrix) Aitchinson, Sandy (Morbius character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/ak.htm Ak] (Tuk the Caveboy character) - by MarvellousLuke Akai, Henry (Timestream) of Earth-7484 Akers, Gary (WW2, Jet) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/aket-atum_stygian.html Aket-Atum] (Conan foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/akif-jarabesht.html Akif] of Jarabesht (Conan character) Akiuki Orugawa of Earth-1211 (Black Dragon Society) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/akhirom.htm Akhirom] (Conan character) - by Spidermay [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/akivasha.htm Akivasha] (Conan foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/akkheba.htm Akkheba] (Conan foe) - by Spidermay [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/akra_jann.htm Akra] (Jann of the Jungle character) - by Ron Fredricks Akra (Ethicals) Akuros (Conan character) Aladdin’s Genie (Summoned by King Solomon’s Frog) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/alakeshiar.htm Alake] (Shi'ar, Avengers foe) - by Chadman Alanna Neramini of Reality-9922 (X-Character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/alarune_tara_sidth-ovada.html Alarune, Tara Sidth] (Ovada host, Conan foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/alcmena.htm Alcmena] (Hercules' mother) - by Will U Alden, Goodman Miles (17th Century, Dracula character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/aldrintommz.htm Aldrin, Tom] (Marvel Zombies character) - by Grendel Prime Aletha of Earth-791 (Dwellers of the Ark) Alexander the Great of Counter-Earth (Franklin) (Master Man) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/alexistheduck.htm Alexis the Duck] (Howard the Duck character) Aleyin (Ullikumis) "Alfie" (Alfredo Morelli) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/algol_demonstar.htm Algol Demonstar] (Silver Surfer foe) Algon (Philip Russell) Algon (Werewolf character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/alienloch.htm alien beneath Loch Ness] (Captain Britain foe) - by Loki *his robots [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/nohumanc.htm alien champion] (Marvel monster) - by Prime Eternal [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/alienscout.htm "Alien Scout"] (Marvel monster) - by John Kaminski [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/alioth.htm Alioth] (Avengers foe) Alkinoos of Earth-7614 (Sword in the Star) Allana (Conan character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/allanson_william.htm "Allanson, William"] (1950s scientist) - by Ron Fredricks [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/allenjohn.htm Allen, John] (S.H.I.E.L.D. chief, ESPer division) - by Prime Eternal Allergen Al (Allergen gang) All-Father of Earth-8436 (Last Galactus Story) "Allo" (Saur-Lords) Allov, Egon (Neron-Alak's unwitting ally) All-Seeing Eye (Nyarlathotep) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/allsworthgordon.htm Allsworth, Gordon] (Hercules character) - by Will U Allwood, Harvey (R.G. Mathieson) Alomii, Anita (Adze vampire) Alonzo ?? (Senator Ward's driver) Alonzo, Swifty (Marvel Boy foe) Alophic, Lady (Conan ally) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/alphabetpet.htm Alphabet Pet] (children coloring book, X-Men foe) - by Proto-Man [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/shaitana.htm Al Shaitan] (Hellstorm character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/altarrasolarmn.htm Altarra] (Solarman character) - by Grendel Prime [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/alter_ego-planet.htm Alter Ego] (Thor character, Ego the Living Planet's brother) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/amalgabeast.htm Amalga-Beast] (Avengers foe) - by John Kaminski [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/amlgm.htm Amalgam] (X-Men character) - by Flank Mclargehuge [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/amanuensisbl.htm Amanuensis] (Blaze foe) - by Markus Raymond Amazing Pinhead (Spider-Man foe) "Amazing Six-Armed Spider-Man" (Six, member of The Freaks) "Amazon Disgrace" (Deviant Horde) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/ambass.htm Ambassador] (Plasmer character) Ambassador Catarino (Namor foe) Ambassador D'Melza (Nanda, Charter Federation) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/ambassadorzornfirstline.html Ambassador Zorn] of Reality-700 (First Line character) - by Norvo America's First Fully-Automated Soldier! (Mechanoid, Hulk foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/kingamir.htm Amir] (Tuk the Caveboy character) - by MarvellousLuke Amon (Demon-Steeds) Amphibian (zombie clone, Squadron Supreme) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/anadowl.htm Anad, Cecil] (Daredevil foe) - by Chadman [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/anakalak.htm Anakalak] (Silver Surfer foe) - by Patrick D Ryall Anand, Sai ("Aspects of Eternity") Anarchis of Earth-Shadowline (Order of St. George) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/anarchyu.htm Anarchy] (Ultimatum, Punisher & Moon Knight foe) Anatolovich, Gregori (Deadmaker, father of second Deadmaker) Anatolovich, Gregori (Deadmaker) Anaxor (Ape Lords) Anaya, Luis (el Gato)) Ancient (Thog, Conan foe) Ancient Hawaiian Chief (Iron Man story) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/ancient1.htm Ancient One] (Captain Britain and Black Knight foe) - by Loki Ancient One *Ancient One of Earth-938 *Ancient One of Earth-82568 *Ancient One of Earth-83840 Ancient Wrecker of Earth-8410 (Midnight Wreckers) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/andarsonja.htm Andar of Bezfarda] (Red Sonja foe) - by Nemedian Chronicler Anders, Cecil (Captain America foe) Anders, Frank (Power Cult) Anders, Gerard (Cardiac character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/maryalice.htm Anders, Dr. Mary Alice] (Dr. Octopus lover) - by Stunner Anders, Veronica (Power Cult) Anderson ?? (Facility scientist) - by Proto-Man Anderson, Chip (S.S. Recovery) Anderson, Curly (Phantom Eagle character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/andersondave.htm Anderson, Dave] (Hulk character) - by Prime Eternal Anderson, Dr. (Namor character) Anderson, Jacob (Sub-Mariner character) Anderson, Kenneth (Joel Flood trial) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/andersoncb.htm Anderson, Mrs.] (Captain Britain character) - by Loki Anderson, Richard (Inhumans foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/victoriaanderson.htm Anderson, Victoria] (granddaughter of Phineas Horton) - by Proto-Man [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/walteranderson.htm Anderson, Walter] (Scorpio victim) - by Proto-Man [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/anderssentanya.htm Anderssen, Tanya] (X-Men character) - by Chadman *Anderssen (father) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/andrax-elder_earth.htm Andrax the Last] (Elder Earth, Chane foe) André ?? (Zombie character) Andre ?? (RCAF, Sgt. Fury ally) Andre ?? (Vengeance (Badilino) foe) "Andrea" (Paul Wilson invention) Andrew ?? (Spider-Man foe) Andrew ?? (witnessed by Judge) *his wife [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/chetandr.htm Andrews, Chet] (Hellfire Club) - by Sammy 7D Andrews, Marcus (Rem-Ram, Acolytes) Andrex (Axi-Tun) Andreyivich (Black Widow foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/andreykodd.htm Andreyko, Ms.] (Ben Urich character) - by Chadman Androitti, Mr. (People's Defense Association of Harlem) Android Andy of Earth-238 (Crooked World) Android Champion of Machus (Fantastic Four character) Andy ?? (Joseph Danvers' co-worker) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/andylilneo.htm Andy ??] (Daredevil character) - by Chadman Andy ?? (Pete Wisdom character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/anesthesia-sleepwalker.htm Anesthesia] (Sleepwalker; Ant-Man/O'Grady & Wasp/Hank Pym character) *her father (human) Angel (Warren Worthington III) *Angel of Earth-311 (Werner) *Angel of Earth-913 (X-Men) *Angel of Earth-956 (X-Men) *Angel of Earth-8320 (X-Men) *Angel of Earth-8545 (Vi-Locks) *Angel of Earth-80219 (X-Men) *Angel of Earth-81727 (X-Men) *Angel of Earth-105709 (X-Men) *Angel of Earth-92100 (X-Men) *Angel of Earth-94040 (X-Men) *Angel of Earth-94041 (X-Men) *Angel of Earth-94042 (X-Men) *Angel robot (X-Sentinels) Angel (Aaron Thorne thrall) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/angeldonna.htm Angel, Donna] (Googam foe) - by John Kaminski [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/angeljulie.htm Angel, Julie] (Human Torch's friend) - by Prime Eternal Angel, Bantu Warrior (Donna's adopted child) Angel, Korma Delight (Donna's adopted child) Angel, Lotus Petals (Donna's adopted child) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/sisterangelique.htm Angelique] (nun, Deadly Dozen ally) - by Prime Eternal [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/angelhwk.htm Angelhawk] of Earth-9602 (Amalgam character) - by Skullogeist Angel of Death (Tavi) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/darkangelofdeath.htm Angel of Death] (Dark Angel character) - by Changeling Angel of Light (Marduk Kurios) Angela ?? of Earth-75011 (Slow Glass) - by Jean-Marc Lofficier Angela ?? (Trust) Angela ?? (Taker of Heads' sister, Blade foe) Angelo ?? (Battlin' Jack Murdock/Matt Murdock foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/angerelektra.htm Anger] (Elektra foe) - by Ronald Byrd [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/angleyir93.htm Angle] (Marvel Year-in-Review joke character) - by Loki Angmo I (Angmo the First) Angmo II (Red King, Hulk foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/angmo-father-sakaar.htm Angmo the First] (Sakaarian Imperial, Hulk story) Angmo-Asan (Red King, Hulk foe) Angra-Mainyu (demon, Conan foe) Angus (bloodhound, Morbius character) Angus ?? of Earth-Shadowline (Order of St. George) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/animalxmen.htm Animal] (Fantomex foe) - by Grendel Prime [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/animator.htm Animator] (Guardsmen victim) - by Spidermay) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/anjulieex.htm Anjulie] of Earth-1289 (Excalibur foe) - by MarvellousLuke *master Anna ?? (Shang-Chi character) Anne ?? (encountered Gorgilla) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/anne-purifiers.htm Anne ??] (Purifiers, X-Men foe) - by Norvo Anne ?? (Tailor Group) Anneka (host to Shedu) Annemarie ?? (von Frankenstein character) Annham (Here (And There) ) Annia, Lady (Conan character) Annie ?? (possessed by Kalmari) Annie ?? (Inhumans character) Annihilus *Annihilus of Earth-22666 (Heralds, Millennial Visions 2001) Announcer (Coterie) Announcer (Skard) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/anothersuperhero.htm "Another Super Hero"] (Marvel Mini-Book, Spider-Man character) - by Proto-Man [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/arnoldbb.htm Ansen, Arnold] (Billionaire Boys' Club) - by Beetle [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/anteaus.htm Antaeus] (Greek demigod) - by AvatarWarlord72 & Will U Anthony ?? (follower of Mr. Code) Anthony, Bill (Stilt-Man Gang) Anthony, David (Defenders character) Ant-Aunt of Earth-23848 (May Parker) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/antman-2301.htm Antman] of Earth-2301 (Hank Pym, Marvel Mangaverse) - by MarvellousLuke Ant-Man (Henry Pym) *Ant-Man of Earth-200500 (Avengers) Ant-Man of Earth-82804 (May Parker) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/anthropo.htm Anthropomorpho] (Dimension of Manifestations) - by Snood & Prime Eternal [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/anti-claus_8336.htm Anti-Claus] of Earth-8336 (Santa Claus/Son of Santa foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/antlarff.htm Antlar] (Monster Island creature) - by Madison Carter Antonio ?? (Nazi collaborator, Leatherneck Raiders foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/antonioyellow.htm Antonio ??] (Matt Murdock character) - by Chadman [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/antoniouv.htm Antonio ??] of Ultraverse (Yrial foe) - by Grendel Prime Anubis of Earth-20051 (Rama-Tut's Guard) Anya ?? (raised "Aspect of Eternity") Aoki, Asahiri (Go-Go, Spammers) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/apiowerthdafydd.htm ap Iowerth, Dafydd] (Dr. Strange character) ap Rhys, Dafydd (Doctor Claw) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/aperawhide.htm Ape] (Old West, Rawhide Kid foe) - by Prime Eternal ape-demon (Hyborian era) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/apehorgonowl.htm Ape Horgon] (Daredevil foe) - by Chadman Ape-Man (Roy McVey, Ani-Men) Ape-Man (Ani-Men, Hammerhead ally) "Ape-Master" (Maa-Gor) ape-thing (Hyborian era) Apocaloff, Nikolai of Ultraverse (Wolf) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/Apocii.htm Apocalypse] (Demon-Fire) Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) *[http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/apocalypserobotw.htm Apocalypse robot] (Wolverine foe) Apone, ?? (Namor character) "Apple of My Eye" (Rachel Palmer) Appletree, Mr. (Moon Knight foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/aprilfoolsss.htm April Fool] of Earth-57780 (Spider-Man foe) - by Monzo Aqquoonkagua (Thongor) Aquarium Security Guard (Monsters on the Prowl) Aquilla, Amara (Magma) of Earth-904 (X-Men) Aquiran (ally of James Nugert) "Arabian" (Calliope's Circus) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/arabianknightbp.htm Arabian Knight] (Black Panther/Storm foe) - by MarvellousLuke "Arabian wizard" (Bloodwraith foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/arachne2.htm Arachne] (Demon-Fire) Arachne (Julia Carpenter) *Arachne of Earth-982 (MC2, Julia Carpenter) Arachnid of Earth-238 (Crooked World) Aracht'yr (The People) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/araktoweros.htm Arak] (Tower of Shadows character) - by John Kaminski "Arak" (Kyras Shakati ally) *Arak of Earth-791 (Star-Lord foe) Aramemnisu (Aram-Set) Aramanthe, Dame (Satana character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/arathsubby.htm Arath] (Atlantean, Sub-Mariner foe) - by Chadman Arcanne, Tabitha (Ghost Rider character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/arcenaux_antoinelle.htm Arcenaux, Antoinelle] (Gambit foe, Emery's aunt) Archdemon of Darkness (Tryphon) Archdruid Yelim Pelorvis (Thongor) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/archenemymagik.htm Archenemy] (Magik (Sefton) foe) archer of the Temple of Tangkor Marat (Southern Sect, Wolverine character) Archer (Daredevil character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/midnitus.htm Archer, Mary McGrill] (Star Stop) Architect of the Destruction of All Worlds (Mahapralaya) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/archivistmv.htm Archivist] (Baron Karza tool) - by Grendel Prime Archoric (Conan character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/diegoardilles.htm Ardilles, Diego] (X-Statix character) - by Proto-Man Argath, Maximus of New Universe (Max) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/argon-elder_earth.htm Argon] (Chane foe) *his pet *servants Argot, Mildred (Hodiah Twist ally) - by Jean-Marc Lofficier Argus/Lord Pumpkin hybrid (Ultraverse character) Ariana (Aris race) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/arianehaggoth.htm Ariane] of Earth-73012 (Brak the Barbarian foe) - by Spidermay [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/arianrhod_marada.htm Arianrhod] (Marada character) Ariel of Earth-8280 (Cat/Kitty Pryde) "Arion" (Kyras Shakati ally) *Arion of Earth-791 (Star-Lord foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/arisnaub.htm Arisnaub] (Hyborian god, Conan character) - by Spidermay Arista (Karindian race) Aristis (Children of Bast) Aristo (Ariguan, Starlord character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/arize_mojoverse.htm Arize] of Mojoverse (Longshot/X-Men character) *Arize of Reality-84309 [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/arkossfobes.htm Arkoss] (Conan foe) - by Spidermay Arkwright, Len (Super Soldiers characters) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/arlinnacon.htm Arlinna] (Conan character) - by Grendel Prime Arlo ?? (X-Men character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/armadanova.htm Armada] (Nova foe) - by Grendel Prime Armand (Conan foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/armbrust.htm Armbruster, Jack] (Hulk character) - by Stunner Armond, Dr. (Iron Man character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/armrer.htm Armorer] (Hellstorm foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/armourernr.htm Armourer] (Night Raven foe) - by LV Armstrong, Cary (Strongarm) Armstrong, Joseph (Elongated Armstrong, Fight-Brigade) Armstrong, Julian (Humanity's Last Stand member) - by Proto-Man [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/armstrongmike.htm Armstrong, Mike] (Teen Brigade) - by Prime Eternal "Armure" (The Ruined) Arn, Thomas (Chaka) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/arnettmary.htm Arnett, Mary] (Captain America foe) - by Grendel Prime Arno (Conan character) "Arnold, Benedict" (Corporation) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/robertarnold.htm Arnold, Robert] (Warpie, Captain Britain character) - by Loki Arnstead, David "Dave" (Tragg foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/aronsstane.htm Arons, Richard] (Stane International, Captain America foe) - by Prime Eternal Arquette, Darren (Daredevil character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/arrangerscarspid.html Arranger] (Scarlet Spider (Kaine) foe) - by Minor Irritant [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/arrkam.htm Arrkam] (Hulk foe) Arroyo-López, Ricardo (el Lobo) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/arsmagnasw.htm Ars Magna] (Scarlet Witch foe) - by Markus Raymond Artie ?? (Lori's friend, Daredevil story) Artie Choke (Hostess ad, Cousin Betsy) Aruc, Denebo II (Governor of Wukar) Aruc, Denebo III (Governor of Wukar) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/arucaminavamp.htm Aruca, Mina] (vampire, 1970s) - by Spidermay Arzt, Ulbrecht (Baron Boche) Asaad (Conan character) Asbery, Shamari (Bison girlfriend) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/ashgmz.htm Ash] of Earth-2149 (Marvel Zombies, Ashley G. Williams, Marvel Zombies character) - by David Lawrence [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/ashkerosene.htm Ash] (Captain Kerosene creation) - by Loki [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/ashcrimsondd.htm Ash, Crimson] (Daredevil character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/asher_ezra_vampire.htm Asher, Ezra] (Wolverine foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix7/ashiuscolorbook.htm Ashius] (coloring book, Captain America/Hulk/Iron Man/Thor foe) - by Proto-Man Ashkenaz, Serena of Ultraverse (Serana) Ashton, George (Pandora foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/askalanbk.htm Askalan] (Black Knight character) - by Loki Askaré (Monitor robot woman, Thing character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/askella-troll-asgard.htm Askella] (Asgardian troll, Raven Banner character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/asmdar.htm Asmodiar] (demon, Merlin and Arthur foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/asquintp.htm Asquint, Pendleton] (Shang-Chi character)-by the Beetle Assassin of Earth-71778 (Mr.Kline) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/assassinnr.htm Assassin] (Night Raven foe) - by Loki Assassin-Bot (Coldblood foe) Assassin of Paris (19th century, serial killer) Assigi (Nimrod Strange's bodyguards) Assistant of White Wizard (Color Criminals, Spider-Man villains from a youngsters' book) Astaroth (Davy Jones) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/astarta.htm Astarte] (Conan character) - by Spidermay Asten (Thoth) Asterion (Minotaur) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/asterothbrb.htm Asteroth] (Beta Ray Bill foe) Astin (Maggia member) Astin, Bill (Ouija) Astor, Ken (General Argyle Fist agent) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/astrapolemachus.htm Astra] (Polemachus; Avengers character) - by Stunner Astreas (Conan character) Astriel (Snowqueen) Atalis of Yaralet (Atalis) Ataros (Gods for the 80s) Athene (Fem-Force) Athey of Earth-8410 (Death's Head (FPA) foe) Athmar Phong (Thongor) Athyr-Bast (Black Ring) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/atlasgod.htm Atlas] (Greek myth) - by Will U Attalus (Conan character) Attila (Solomon Institute for the Criminally Insane) Atwell, Dr. Paul (Young Allies character) Audrey ?? (Punisher foe, Maggia assassin) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/audreydd.htm Audrey ??] (Daredevil character) - by Markus Raymond [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/audumbla_asgard.htm Audumbla] (Asgardian character, possible Gaea aspect) August Personage in Jade (Lord Tuan) Aull, Lesley (Hellcat character) Aunt Dee (Dee Dent) Aunt May (Linda Brown's aunt) Aunt May (Spider-Ma'am) of Earth-3123 [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/auntserrnamor.htm Aunt Serr] (Sub-Mariner foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/auntieraffuv.htm Auntie] of Ultraverse (Rafferty victim) - by Grendel Prime Auntie Freeze of Earth-24848 (May Parker) Aura-Lee (Quentin Carnival, Johnny Blaze character) Auro (Conan character) Aurora (Ship) Aurora (Jeanne-Marie Beaubier) *Aurora Trigger of Earth-9602 (Amalgam character) *Aurora of Earth-8545 (Vi-Locks) Aurwel (Ancients) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/jakeaust.htm Austin, Jake] (John Jameson foe) - by Changeling Austin, Traci (Illuminator character) Autocron admiral (Machine Man foe) Autumn ?? (Gus Beezer character) Avalanche (Dominic Petros) *Avalanche of Earth-21993 *Avalanche of Earth-81727 (Brotherhood of Evil Mutants) *Avalanche of Earth-93600 (Freedom Force) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix5/avatar_franklin.htm Avatar] (Franklin Richards aspect) Avatar of Hell (Yokai-Raida) Avedon, Ruby (Vengeance character) Avenger of Arkyn (Zephra) Avenger of the Arthritic (Grey Panther) Avery, Ben (Old West, Blackjack victim) Avery, Victor (Midnight Monster) Aviles, Armando (Bantam foe) - by Prime Eternal Axel (Rescorlan race, Starfox character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/axelantonaaf.htm Axel, Anton] (Amazing Adult Fantasy character) - by John Kaminski Axomeen of Reality-81665 (Backworld, Amazons) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/axonkarr.htm Axon-Karr] (Makluan) - by Prime Eternal Aya (Silver Surfer character) Ayala, Filippo (Corporation, White Tiger's (Hector Ayala) brother) Ayaman (Silver Surfer character) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/ayersbr.htm Ayers, Bruce] (Punisher character) - by The Beetle Ayi (Dog Brother #1 character) Ayilla (Conan character) Ayshera (Earth Lords, lover of Shadow Lord) Azazel (Angel, Grigori) Azazello (demon, Magik foe) Azmodeus (Master Pandemonium's familiar) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/azothcon.htm Azoth] (Conan foe) [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/azrael2.htm Azrael] (magical waste creature, Dr. Strange foe) - by Kyle Smith [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix6/aztecghostrider.htm "Aztec Ghost Rider"] (Ghost Rider character) - by Loki Azure (Ravens) Category:Blog posts